This is the Life
by krissie678
Summary: Jack/Sam. The summary is in the title. Spoilers up to SGA season 5.


Sam/Jack

Spoilers up to SGA season 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis.

Note: This is my first Sam/Jack story, so be nice. :)

This is the Life

Opening the front door to my dream home, mine and Jack's home, I took my coat off and set my keys on the side table. Walking into the dark living room, I spotted my husband and daughter illuminated by the glow to the television. With Christina, or Christi as Jack dubbed her, asleep in his lap, he sat watching The Wizard of Oz, with the volume turned down, rubbing her back in a gentle circle motion. What a sight.

When I was in Atlantis, I realized how much Jack was a part of me. Leaving him on earth had been the hardest decision I had ever made. Eventually after a discussion with General Landry and Jack, I decided to give up command of Atlantis. Richard Woolsey took over as leader when I left, on insistence of the IOA.

Flashback

When I was beamed into the gateroom by the Daedalus, because the midway station had been destroyed, the first thing I saw was Jack standing next to General Landry with the most beautiful smile on his face. "Welcome home Colonel," Jack said, but I could read the hidden message behind his words. 'I missed you so much. I can't wait to get you alone.'

"Good to have you back Colonel Carter," General Landry welcomed. Truth be told, for a minute, I had forgotten that he was in the room.

Looking between both of them I answered, "Thank you sirs. It's good to be home." During that last part I was looking directly at Jack.

"Let's get you out of this mountain Carter," Jack suggested, leading me out of the gateroom.

End flashback

A couple months after returning from Atlantis, we discovered that we were pregnant with Christi. Jack finally decided that he was ready to retire and moved back to Colorado Springs, to be a civilian analyst while I went back to working in my lab. Throughout the pregnancy, Jack, Cam, Daniel, and even Teal'c were so helpful to get me anything that I needed. Sometimes it was a little overbearing, but it was nice to know they really cared. Vala even felt the need to help out with everything. She would tell me about when she was pregnant. Although every time she mentioned it she got a sad smile on her face. I felt really bad for her. I couldn't imagine having Christi, only to have her taken away.

I walked to the couch and sat down next to them. The shift of the cushions pulled Jack out of his TV trance, and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"How was your day?" he asked turning his head and pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Okay," I answered, "Sorry I had to stay so late today. Was Christi fussy?" I tried to cut my work hours at the mountain to forty hours a week, to spend more time with Jack and Christi, who is now almost two years old, but that doesn't always happen.

"Nah… she's an angel, just like her mother." Looking down at my beautiful daughter, I noticed her gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me.

"Mama," she shrieked, now fully awake. Before I knew it, she hurtled herself at me. Wrapping her short arms as far around my waist as she could get them, she cuddled into my chest and closed her eyes. "Mama," she whispered as sleep over took her. Talk about one extreme to another.

I remember the day she first said mama. Jack and I were playing with her on the floor when she just said it. I was so happy, I almost cried. I remember Jack's reaction just like it was yesterday, well it was a couple weeks ago but who's counting. Oh yeah, me.

Flashback

"What about me Christi?" Jack asked picking her up with a smile on his face, "Say dada… dada."

"Mama," was all she said laughing because Jack was now 'flying' her around the room.

End flashback

She finally said dada a couple of days after mama. Since then, Jack and I have been talking about giving Christi a little brother or sister, but tonight will be the first time we will officially be 'trying'. "This is the life, isn't it Jack?" I asked him with my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about clichés."

Picking Christi up carefully out of my arms, Jack settled her against his chest and stood up slowly as to jerk my neck off of his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed young lady… you too Christi." Rolling my eyes at him, I joined him in putting Christ to bed. After tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight, I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out the door. "Where are we going Mrs. O'Neill?" he asked innocently.

"To bed Jack," I answered.

"But I'm not tired Sam," he said grinning at me, while closing our bedroom door.

"I really don't think we'll be doing much sleeping just yet Jack…"

The End.

Please review.


End file.
